True Rider Love, 30 Themes about Miri & Evin
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: You all know what these little 30 or 50 themes are. I have taken it upon myself to create them about Miri & Evin, and their True Rider Love. Read, enjoy, and review! COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. 1 through 5

True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything you recognize from Tamora Pierce's books. I DO own some of the plot, and none of the characters. So there. Don't sue me.

Parts 1-5

1. Grin

Miri glanced around when Sarge wasn't looking. She peeked at all the faces around her. Some were hard, some were friendly looking. She liked some people, and some seemed as though they had a bee in their head.

One face caught her eyes. A boy with blonde, windblown hair saw her look and smiled a big, cheesy grin.

Miri grinned back, liking his reaction. Maybe this crew of idiots had one person who could be a friend.

2. Talent

At the mess hall, Miri had sat down with Onua's assistant when Evin came over. Promptly, he plucked a roll from the other girl's ear, a trick that he had done to Miri when they had met too. Miri grinned.

Evin, she had learned, could be a good friend. She liked how he could make her laugh with his Player talents, but she felt a little sad that he would do it to Daine too, and had no idea why.

3. Shy

"They're just animals. They can't know you've kept to the fence because you're shy," Daine informed her. Miri was unconvinced.

Overhearing, Evin joked, "It can't be worse than sailing through a storm!"

Miri knew she _was_ shy. She looked at him oddly a moment. "I only did that I _once_," she replied. She meant it in every way.

4. Behind

"You ride that gelding like he's a separate creature! HE AIN'T! He's part of you, so connect the parts again!" Sarge shouted in her ear.

Miri sighed. Her eyes drifted to Evin who was perfectly in tune with his mare.

Why was she left behind? _I want to be up in front, like him._

A voice inside her told her, _don't you mean with him?_

5. Sleepy

Evin awoke, groaning. He couldn't sleep till late last night. At breakfast, he saw Miri chatting eagerly with some of the girls. He was envious. Her green eyes were wide awake, and glittered in her joy.

When she was happy, she was so pretty, wasn't she?

Evin shook his head, trying to clear it. Where had that thought come from?

He tried to forget the thought.

He failed.


	2. 6 through 10

**True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin**

Disclaimer: See Parts 1-5 for my disclaimer. I'm not typing it again, and this goes for all the next parts of my story too. DISCLAIMERS BORE ME!

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! I know I do. By the way, this is my first fanfiction that I haven't:

A. Given up on

B. Lost the file for, or

C. Decided it wasn't good enough for FF.N

I'm happy. As you wish, Parts 6-10.

Lauren

**6. Boredom**

Miri walked up to Evin, who was brushing his mare carefully.

"Hello, Evin." She said. "What do you think Daine's up to?" Their friend had recently left for somewhere up north to help some wolves.

"Who knows? But it's sure lonelier without her around."

"You mean boring?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"So we're both bored. Isn't that great?"

"Of course it is. We can be bored together instead of bored and alone." He still brushed his mare, not even looking at her, but she knew he was smiling.

She knew she was smiling too, but not quite because of his comment. Her eyes had lit up when he had said the word together, and she didn't care about what else he had said. That one word worked for her.

**7. Racing**

"Trainees!" Sarge bellowed. Evin winced – he was right next to the big man's mouth. "We're going to see who can ride the best!"

Buri and Onua explained the rules. They would pair up, one on one, and race eachother. The three judges, Buri, Sarge and Onua, would declare a winner, deciding not only on who won the race but also on how focused and with their horse they were. This meant that a fast, yet barely hanging on person could lose to a slow yet in control trainee.

"Evin? Let's see if you can't spur Miri here on to beat your sorry butt." Onua said with a grin. The two rode up the starting point, and Evin was confident Miri would lose.

"Go!" Buri yelled, and Evin raced ahead easily. He was born to ride, and he knew it. His only mistake was looking back at a rapidly closing-in Miri.

Her face was focused and stern and her mouth was a tight line. But her black hair shone brightly, with the sun gleaming off of it, and her eyes showed him that despite her serious face, she was enjoying herself.

He slowed a moment as he looked back, and Miri took the moment to beat him by inches.

As Buri declared Miri the winner by a hair's worth of points, the girl took her horse up next to Evin's.

"Why'd you slow, Evin? It's not like you to give up a win!" She was plainly confused, and Evin felt he owed her an explanation.

"Because if I hadn't, you would've lost." He grinned his usual grin.

She grinned back, but her grin had a hint of something in it that he couldn't place. "Well, I'm not complaining. Let's watch Kareen beat Selda before Sarge yells at us, okay?"

**8. Scolded**

One hot day, when the trainees were practicing archery, Evin and Miri were talking about their practice, when they should have been practicing.

"Of course I'm the best. I'm me," he commented when Miri said he could beat her easily.

"Evin!" Sarge yelled. "Stop flirting with your friend and start practicing like the others!"

Miri looked at Evin, ready to laugh at a funny comeback as he always did.

Strangely, Evin blushed. _Evin blushed? _Miri asked herself.

"Right away, Sarge," he said, and walked away from her with his bow: still blushing. Miri was wondering why when she realized something even stranger – she was blushing, too.

**9. Asking**

Miri felt like Evin had been avoiding her. She finally grabbed her courage and held on to it, as she walked up to the table Evin was sitting at.

"Evin?" She asked. She was surprised at herself. Why couldn't she have gotten Daine to ask him? She gulped. "Sitting here for any reason? Daine just arrived, and we'd like it if you'd sit with us." She felt like an idiot.

"How can I refuse to meeting Daine again? Of course, I'll sit with you, Miri." Evin said with a grin. His blue eyes, so dark before, were bright again.

"Great. Thanks."

When Daine saw Miri's uncomfortable face as the two sat down, she grinned, knowing exactly what was going on.

**10. Awake**

The trainees were sleeping in sleeping bags on a road that night, and Evin couldn't sleep at all. He lay down, staring at the stars, and making up constellations.

There was a cat. A bird flew by. And then he saw a dolphin. Evin smiled. Dolphins were Miri's favorite animal.

"There's a dolphin constellation, Miri. See it?" He whispered.

"I know. I see it too," Miri replied, her voice coming clear even all the way across the camp. Evin was too deeply calm to be surprised that she was awake. The world around them was perfectly silent. "I love dolphins."

"I knew that," Evin replied. He hesitated, and told Miri, "So do I."

"Mm-hm," she mumbled. The two watched the Dolphin swim around the stars, until they peacefully fell asleep.


	3. 11 through 15

True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin

Disclaimer: See Parts 1-5 for my disclaimer. I'm not typing it again, and this goes for all the next parts of my story too.

Sorry about the delay. I had a thinker's block. I couldn't even write reviews. Ouch.

Yay! I'm so glad people like this. You can't imagine the relief. I wasn't completely sure.

Make sure you review. They make me think better, y'know?

And now, drum roll please, for 11 through 15!

Lauren Who Is CheeseyCraziness

-------------------------------------------------

**11. Warmth**

Evin awoke suddenly, a week before the final test for the trainees. Something wasn't right. He looked around the camp. In the pale moonlight, he saw that every body was in their blankets, the horses were fine…Miri! She was gone!

He heard a snap, and ran into the woods. There was Miri, lying far down the river.

"Miri!" He said. He ran over to her. She was wet, unconscious, and very, very cold.

He picked her up. She was lighter than he thought. He took her to the smoldering campfire. He put his and her blankets on her, and helped the fire to burn.

Slowly, the color returned to her face, and she opened her eyes. "E-E-Evin?"she coughed. "Something hit my head. I think I fell in the river."

"Are you okay? You were so very _cold_, when I found you at the end of the river." His eyes were filled with so much worry, that Miri had to smile.

"I'm just fine, I think. You probably found me really fast. And with the fire, and blankets, and-" she blushed, and closed her eyes. "I'm really warm now."

**12. Show**

Miri waited in the little building, filled with all of the people who had passed the rider test. Evin hadn't arrived yet, he was one of the last to be tested, and she had been the second. What if he didn'tpass? He was her best friend, and she didn't like that many of the others.

Buri came through the door, along with Evin.

"Evin Larse here is the last person to pass. All of you are the new riders this year, and tomorrow you'll be assigned a rider group. You can all have the rest of the day and tomorrow to celebrate. If you want a treat, go see the annual light show tonight."

She left just as the cheers started to come.

Evin looked at Miri, and she looked at him. The light show Buri had mentioned was a show the mages put on every few years. Families, friends, and couples all went there.

"I'd love to go to the light show with you Miri, and maybe we can find Daine, too." Evin said.

"No, Daine's on business. But I'd like to go." She said, grinning.

"Okay, see you in an hour!" He said cheerfully, and left whistling. Miri left next, wondering where she would find her best pair of breeches for the night.

**13. Commanding**

Only a year after they had been made true Riders, Evin was made the commander with Buri. At the party, Miri was there to support her friend, but she was also sad too, as she saw him making the toast. Would she be forgotten, now that he could command others and wouldn't see her as much?

Evin looked around the table, till he found Miri, and winked. She grinned.

No, she thought. I don't think he will.

**14. Found**

Miri snickered as Evin came in with several bruises and a bloody nose.

"Again, Commander Larse? That's the fifth time these past two months!"

He grinned, even through all his pain. "What can I say? I like the ladies, and they like me! It's not my fault they forget to tell me about their husbands!"

She shook her head, and asked him, "When will you learn to leave them be?"

Evin actually though about her question. "When I find the right, unmarried girl, I guess. Happy?"

"Maybe. Hope that's soon. I'll go fetch a healer now," she said quickly, and left. Was her heart as loud in everybody's ears as it was in hers?

**15. Laughter**

"_Gods, Evin. It's so boring here. We haven't been called to go anywhere in forever, yet you get to fight your heart out and capture people. You're so lucky. If Daine and Numair were here, maybe we would at least get in some jokes, but everybody's so dull. The King of Jokes, also known as a certain commander I know, isn't here, and I'm jokeless._

_I miss my laughter._

_Miri"_

Evin considered her thoughts, before writing down some thoughts of his own.

"_I'm enjoying myself too, thanks. Here I am, the King of Jokes, but nobody will listen and laugh at them. They're all stoic. A King of Jokes is nothing without a Queen of Laughter to tell them to, you know?_

_I miss your laughter._

_Evin"_

Miri laughed hard, causing several people to look up from a boring meal.


	4. 16 and 17

True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin

Disclaimer: See Parts 1-5 for my disclaimer. I'm not typing it again, and this goes for all the next parts of my story too.

Well, here we are, with yet another glorious set of Miri/Evin drabbles. I'm not 100 sure about the timing for this, or with the Rider groups, so please bear with me and focus on what happening. Is that okay?

I'm only putting up two for this one, because 17 is…you'll see.

So, I hope you like this. Here they come! And remember: Review!

-Lauren

---------------------

**16. Surprised**

Evin smiled. Evin and the Rider group he was in charge of were back early, so there was no way Miri could _possibly_ know he was there. This would be a fun surprise. He found her room open and walked in.

"For the last time, go away, Jadie! I don't have to-" Miri yelled, turning, before she saw who her visitor was. She threw herself at him with a grin.

"_Evin?_" She said, giving him a friendly hug. He hugged back. A moment later, he let go. She hugged him more, before stepping back and exclaiming, "I thought those bandits were too slippery for you to catch within another two weeks!"

He was a little confused from her hug, until he shook his head. "And what unreliable source told you that? Oh, wait…" He said, his cheeks red.

Miri just laughed. Evin laughed, too.

**17. Star**

"But," Commander Evin squeaked.

"Oh, please, Jonathan. Can't you at least let somebody other than little old me go with him?" Buri asked.

"I was just about to say that, Buri. Anyone you'd like to come with you?" King Jonathan was a little impatient from the argument he had just been through.

"Could Miri come? My best friend?" he asked Buri.

Buri almost grinned, but decided not to invite trouble. "If she wants to, or at least, if she doesn't mind too much. By your leave, Jonathan," Buri said, and left with the relieved Commander.

A little later, Miri came out, and Evin was speechless. Her black hair, usually tied up, fell in long, wavy layers. Her breeches and shirt, which Evin had never seen her without, were replaced by a deep blue gown, and her emerald eyes had been brought out by the color. She was stunning.

"Well?" Miri said shyly. She couldn't decipher his face.

"You've never looked better."

The dance was as boring as predicted. Buri and Raoul were chattering away, and the rest of the people were nobles and other boring people. The only nice part was watching the King and Queen dance, just once.

Evin was glad for the end of the dance. "Want to come for some fresh air with me? It's getting unbearable in here," he said, rolling his eyes. Miri smiled.

They went out through two doors that led to a balcony. A few others were there, but the atmosphere was silent, and much less stuffy.

"Much better," they both said, and grinned.

"Is the dolphin constellation out tonight?" Evin asked.

"I can see it, right there, with the stars."

Evin forgot what he was going to say. She was gazing dreamily at the constellation, and the stars reflected in her eyes. He couldn't speak. Suddenly, his instincts took over.

Miri felt him put his hand on her shoulder. She turned, and was surprised to realize that she was being kissed lightly on her cheek.

"Midwinter Luck, Miri," Evin said as he flushed, and he fled as fast as he could.

Distantly, she put her hand to her cheek. She didn't realize she was smiling.

_(A/N You see why I only did number 16 and 17? REVIEW!)_


	5. 18 through 21

True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin

Disclaimer: If by now you don't realize that this isn't mine, you're a little weird. (For real disclaimer, see the first chapter, blah, blah, blah.)

I just want to tell anybody who likes my writing: I might have another story soon, about Tobe and another character that's mine and mine only. Be on the lookout.

These aren't exactly drabbles anymore, but I don't care. They're just fun.

This one is dedicated to everybody who thinks was being evil when I only did two last time, and hated the kind-of-a cliffhanger on the last one.

-Lauren

--------------------

**18. Apologies.**

The next day, Miri was very uncomfortable whenever Evin was in sight. She constantly excused herself if he was coming.

Maybe she would have talked to him, but she didn't know what to say.

At night, she couldn't sleep. What was with her?

She heard footsteps coming in. She tried to fake sleep.

"Miri? I know you're awake." Evin's voice was meek. She still tried to convince him she wasn't awake.

"I'm sorry. I just-for a while now, I," he muttered, unsure of what he needed to say. "I don't mind still just being friends, if that's what you need. It just happened, and I'm truly sorry."

He said nothing. She said nothing.

"The worst part is that you'll hurt me even more than any husband could. I'll even let you, if you want to. I know I deserve it."

Miri turned over in her bed, her looking down. She was afraid, she realized, to look him in the face, but she forced herself to. He was plainly worried, but she saw something else, too. Something she knew he had never shown to anybody, even the many girls he flirted with, and the many court ladies he liked.

More importantly, she realized something else.

"No," she said quietly. Evin turned to leave, but Miri stood up and turned him around.

She kissed him.

"You don't deserve it. Please, go back to bed. I need to sleep," she said quietly, blushing.

He nodded, dumbstruck, and left.

: A/N Sorry for the interruption, but I can't help it.

YAY! EEEEEEEEEE! I feel like I'm reading somebody else's work, somebody better than me! Is this REALLY mine? EEEEEE! I'M SO HAPPY! (I'm honestly saying EEEEE in real life!)

Sorry, continuing now. A/N :

**19. Suspicion**

Buri casually strode over to Miri, who was chattering happily with Daine. She wondered if Evin's best friend could answer a question of hers.

"Hello, Miri. How are you today?" she asked.

"Wonderful. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Did you notice how happy Commander Larse seems today? He was so gloomy yesterday, and I wondered if you know why," Buri said innocently.

"I noticed. I believe I know why, too," she said, smiling evilly this time.

Her expression piqued Buri's curiosity. Miri was always smiling, but never _evilly_, unless she was thinking about a prank to play on the King's Own. "And would you be willing to tell me why?"

"I think he found a girl he knows isn't married or betrothed, and she _might_ like him," she said, sighing.

"Do you know who?"

"I think I do."

"Will you tell me who?"

"No."

"Okay then, Miri. Be that way. I'll figure it out on my own. Goodbye," she said, smiling. Miri had just helped Evin to his doom.

**20.** **Flirt**

On the last day of Midwinter, Evin and Miri were, once again, stuck having to go to a ball. Near the end, one of the ladies Miri recognized from one of Evin's many dances came up.

"Lady Saranna, how do you do it?" Evin said politely.

"Do what, Commander?" The girl asked daintily. Miri, watching, grinned.

"How do you manage to look so beautiful every minute of the day?" Evin led the woman to the dance floor, and Miri still grinned as they twirled around.

Maybe Evin could complement the girl a thousand times, dance with her, and flirt with her a thousand times, but she knew he didn't mean it.

It wasn't like Lady Saranine of Meripand would laugh at his many jokes about empty-headed ladies.

**21. Payback**

Buri remembered too well Evin's jokes about how she and Raoul were "very" good friends. Thanks to Miri, it was time for a little payback.

"Evin! Have you and Miri danced at all yet?" Buri said teasingly.

"Miri? She's my friend, Buri! You're crazy," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It would be impolite not to dance with her at least once. She did come with you, even if you prefer to dance with girls such as, oh, maybe, Lady Saranine?"

Evin blushed. "Buri! Okay, okay. I'll dance with Miri."

Buri smiled when she saw him bring her on the dance floor. She knew Lady Saranine was watching. Even better, she knew she was the jealous kind, and Miri had confirmed her suspicions about him and the lady. She couldn't wait for the fun, and watched Evin closely.

Halfway through the dance, Evin dipped Miri down. They were hidden behind a couple, so she was sure nobody could see it but her, and Buri gasped. Evin kissed Miri quickly, and Buri was sure she had kissed her back.

Oops.

-----------------

That one cracked me up. Can't you see him joking about her and Raoul? Can't you see her trying to get payback by forcing him to dance with his best friend, and invoking some jealousy? I'm dying here. That was fun. Remember to REVIEW!


	6. 22

Disclaimer – I'm too lazy to type it again, have you noticed?

**True Rider Love 30 Miri & Evin**

So, do you want to know what has really killed my life for the last months? My school year has. This has been the worst school year ever. Ever since you last saw me, I have had a complete and total creativity block. I've been falling, and falling, and falling down. But now the year's ending, and I think the little writing ban in my head might be lifting a little too.

One of the reasons I haven't been able to finish anything is that I don't think I could do it any justice.

Here goes, though. I'm going to try one. Just one, sorry! It's turned out to be a little darker than the others, but I think it still works, and after this I'll try for a lighter one.

Lauren

--------

**22. Forgive**

"Home at last" was the thought running through Miri's worn out mind. She dropped her small pack of things onto the little desk, and collapsed on the bed. She barely had time to find a comfortable position on her long unused bed before she heard a rap on the door.

"Come in," she said only just loud enough. She turned her head just as Evin poked his in.

"Miri? Gods, Miri, you look like an elephant decided you would make a good chair! Are you okay?" He said. His voice was loud.

Miri slowly looked him over. He looked like he was in the most perfect condition somebody could be in. He was fit, he wasn't worn out at all, he didn't look stressed, and he just looked glowing in happiness at life. To top it all off, he was the most handsome guy in the whole camp, _especially_ to her point of view.

"No," she whispered fiercely, without even realizing it. "Why would I be?"

"Well, um…" Evin mumbled, confused.

"I have just gone to the farthest reaches of Tortall to track down these thieves," she began. "I have gone through sleepless nights, foggy swamps, bug-ridden forests, dry sands, and all this while working relentlessly without a drop of rest!" Miri yelled, suddenly furious. She jumped off her bed in a rage. "I'm _not_ alright! You come here, _Commander Larse_, completely shining with happiness at how your life has been – all you have to do all day is have dances with beautiful ladies, organize things, do paperwork, and your life's just great! But me? No, I have to chase people until I'm near death! And you ask if I'm _okay?_"

She took several deep breaths, while Evin stared at her. He wasn't angry, or upset, which puzzled her. His eyes showed pity, of all things. They showed pity, and a care deeper than she thought was possible.

Suddenly she realized who she had yelled at, and her knees bent in exhaustion. She had yelled at Evin, who had never done anything to anger her except irritating teasing – which she actually liked.

Then she hugged him tightly, and began to cry. Evin held her up so she wouldn't fall, and just let her cry silent, hot tears.

"I'm sorry, Miri."

Miri sat down on the bed, and Evin sat next to her. In a whisper Evin barely heard, Miri said, "Evin, I feel terrible. I _killed_ a person out there…" Her voice caught.

Evin let her cry some more, holding her hand quietly. They stayed there for what seemed like forever, until Miri had calmed down enough that she could fall asleep. Evin hugged her one last time, and whispered into her ear.

"It's okay, Miri. It's fine. Just go to sleep for now, okay? Just go to sleep."

She nodded. He kissed her softly on the lips, and he got up and left.


	7. 23 through 25

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't feel really bad for being so inconsistent on updating this since I don't actually own it, but I do anyway.**

**23. Reassured**

She'd been gone so long, so long, and right after they'd found out the truth, too. It had been months, and months. He worried for her so much.

She worried that maybe after so long he wouldn't love her still. She knew it was a stupid thought, but she worried anyway.

And she'd gotten mad at him. Stupid!

But all these thoughts were whisked away by that first, long, sweet kiss. Then he grinned at her and left, and she just smiled back happily.

**24. Fit**

He held her tight for several seconds, just happy for that. She fit to him in every way. He was so aware of it. And when he kissed her, their mouths fitted even better together, and it made an already wonderful kiss absolute paradise.

**25. ****Denial**

Daine walked up to Evin, enjoying the feeling of the elegant dress swishing around her.

"Haven't seen you in a while," she said, grinning. "Want to dance? Just friendly, of course. I can't wait to hear what on earth you've been up to, Larse."

"Nah, I'm not in a dancing mood. I'm perfectly willing to talk, though."

"Evin? You do realize that you just turned down a dance? I'm even in a dress, Larse, and you turn me down? I suppose the court ladies dance with you now?"

"Actually, I haven't danced with any of them tonight," he said, as though laughing at an inside joke.

Daine rolled her eyes. "So you _are_ with somebody then. Who? Don't try to hide it from me, I know you."

"I'm not with anybody," he protested, glaring. This only made Daine smile evilly.

She replied, "Miri." It was not a question.

"How'd you know?"

Daine shrugged. "I know both of you, and I've been waiting forever to see when you'd realize it. Numair just lost his bet with me, tonight. Sure you won't dance? All these noble idiots want to dance with the famed Wildmage. I'm desperate here. And it is just a dance between friends. Surely she'd understand."

Evin shook his head. "Sorry, I know she would understand, but I won't dance anyway. Don't tell anybody besides him that you know who it is, please?"

Daine smiled. "I knew about the two of you before you did, Evin. No need to worry. Enjoy your night." And with that, she slipped back into the crowd to search out a certain (and slightly jealous) black-robed mage.


	8. 26 through 30

Disclaimer: Enjoy it, but I hope you know by now that I REALLY DON'T OWN THIS!

-------------------

**26. Drastic**

"Miri, if you don't stop laughing, I might just have to do something drastic," the Commander commanded. He should have known better. Of all the irregulars in the Queen's Riders, Miri was the one that he truly couldn't command. In fact, she just laughed all the harder.

"I'm sorry. Just say it again, Larse. I have to make sure I heard you right," she squeaked, barely containing her laughter long enough to say it.

"She called me a heartless pig that takes pleasure in eating the mud I bathe in," he muttered, standing up slowly. His face was bright red. Miri laughed, and laughed, and laughed. The rest of the Riders were utterly silent, staring at the mud-caked commander and his friend. Gods above, would she ever stop?

"Drastic, Miri. That can't be good," he tried. She didn't listen. You couldn't blame her very much. He'd been not only been completely dumped in front of everybody, but he'd allowed himself to be pushed off his pony and directly into the mud by a woman a whole foot shorter and a whole lot less muscled.

He thought of his options. He could punish Miri, but he really didn't want to do that. She'd punish him even worse later. He held back a shudder. He could perhaps just find some way to shut her up. How?

Wait.

He thought about the consequences briefly, as Miri laughed, before nodding to himself. She leaned forward and grabbed Miri before passionately kissing her. Surprised, Miri stopped her laughter, and on complete impulse wrapped her hands around Evin's mud-caked form and kissed back.

Somebody whistled.

Evin and Miri jumped apart quickly, both of them pink. The riders were still dumbfounded. Miri glared at Evin.

"What the heck was that for, Larse? I didn't exactly consent to revealing this! And now there's mud all over my clothes," she spat, furious.

Evin chuckled. "I did say drastic. Now, I'd like to go wash myself in the river, and I don't suggest you follow. Unless you want to."

Miri choked on her own breath and forced herself to turn away from him. It was a little hard to resist taking him up on his offer, she admitted to herself. Her cheeks, already pink, bloomed into bright red and spread all throughout her face.

The Commander beamed.

**27. Rumor**

Of course, it was everywhere by the next day. Neither Miri nor Evin could go anywhere, particularly together, without being looked at or giggled about. At first, they somewhat avoided each other in the hope that the gossip would stop.

"Are the rumors true?" A gossip-loving young Rider asked him while he was eating his midday. She smiled flirtatiously at him, as though trying to convince herself that they weren't.

He snapped. "Yes," he replied shortly, ignoring the poor girl's stricken face. He stalked off to find Miri.

When he did, she promptly said, "If somebody asks if it's true one more time, I'll scream. Can we just show them? I'll forgive you if you don't mind," she asked, obviously just as furious as he was.

"I was going to ask you that," Evin replied, still fizzing with anger. He scowled. "You beat me to it. So, let's."

Miri suddenly grinned, grabbed him by the arm, and literally dragged him with her outside. Some of the people saw them and snickered. Her grin vanished and was replaced by a scowl.

Then Miri turned to the crowd. "Yes, it's true. No, not terribly long. No, we haven't done anything beyond kissing. Yes, he's mine now and not yours. And finally, stop being such immature gossips and get over it already!"

Everybody was staring at her. "Calm down, Miri!" Evin said, barely remembering in time that she'd kill him if he laughed. He fought to keep a straight face.

He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She took advantage of his distraction to kiss him quickly, before she dragged him away once more. They were both grinning. Behind them, they heard a few coins clinking and the mumblings of a shocked crowd.

**28. Obvious**

A month later, nobody bothered to mention it anymore. It was as natural as the sky being blue for Evin and Miri to randomly kiss in the middle of something, although to everybody's amazement it didn't affect their work in the least. Both of them could be at a meeting with others, discuss a problem with thieves in a certain area, kiss for no particular reason, and continue the discussion with everybody else as though nothing had happened. They themselves were oblivious to the fact that everybody was amazed that they could do that.

Meanwhile, being able to be together whenever they liked, they grew more and more in love with each other, as impossible as it sounded. Once, twice, twenty times they nearly carried a simple kiss in their rooms into something else entirely. She ended the kiss before they could. She didn't want that right now.

No, that was a lie. Miri was nervous and doubtful, despite how much she wanted it.

What if she was just another little fling of his? Another toy? Someone else to have fun with but eventually leave? She couldn't help but doubt. She hated herself for doubting him, but she couldn't help it. Unfortunately, Evin couldn't help but flirt with others now and then, and she couldn't help but doubt more. So she kissed him, but she wouldn't go farther. She didn't want him to leave her behind.

They met in his rooms once again. Miri had only come to ask if he had any news about the Second Rider group's status, but they quickly found themselves kissing – again. And then, he reached for her shirt, and started pulling it up –

Miri came to her senses and pushed him away quickly, stumbling. She gulped and looked down. "No, Evin. Sorry," she mumbled, and turned to leave abruptly. Evin's hand caught her arm in a strong grip before she could leave, and he pulled her back.

He wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. He was just puzzled.

"Why?" His bright blue eyes searched her eyes.

Miri looked down. "Am I just a fling? Somebody you like a little bit, but not enough for anything but to play with. Perhaps a girl to flirt with, to watch, maybe to enjoy the blush on her face. Evin Larse, I can't trust you. I don't want to doubt you, but I do. You flirt with other girls. You try to make me go farther, but what if you do?" she was blushing a hot red by now, partly embarrassed and partly angered. "Then you might just go away. You'll be done with me. I don't want you to be done with me, not when I -" she muttered, and stopped herself short. She finished the sentence in her thought. _Not when I love you,_ she realized. She stared at the floor, waiting for him to say something.

Evin actually laughed. She brought her head up angrily. "What is your problem, Larse?"

He laughed again. "Miri, don't be daft," he advised, and kissed her sweetly. He didn't try to make it into something else; he just wanted to kiss her. That much was clear. When he stopped, he continued, "Isn't it obvious? I love you. I love you so much, so, so much. If that's what you think, fine. I'll convince you. I'll stay with you forever. I'll kiss you every single day, I'll show you that I love you in every way I can. It still won't show how much I love you. That's impossible. But really, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, Miri. It really is quite obvious," he repeated. He was grinning at his joke, but his eyes glittered with something far beyond a little laughter and fun.

She stared into his eyes. He loved her. He truly loved her. Suddenly, she shook her head with a huge grin, and hugged him tight. Before he could respond, she caught him up in a passionate kiss. Soon, she found she couldn't help herself. She broke apart from him.

"You're right. It was obvious," she said with a grin. "I hope you realize how obvious it is that I love you too, or we could have an issue here."

This time it was Evin's turn to kiss her fiercely. Finally, after half a year of kissing with only thinking the other didn't love them quite as much, they had told each other the truth.

Miri didn't get quite so much sleep that night.

**29. Laughter**

Why _was _Evin so funny? It didn't make a difference whether he joked before a huge ballroom party or after a long, bloody battle, he'd still make her laugh. She normally managed to do the same for him, even if her humor _was_ at his own expense. But he was always the one with the jokes.

That didn't make him any less serious, kind, helpful, selfless, romantic, brilliant, and irritatingly _handsome_. Of course not. He was Evin, after all.

Miri loved him for everything he did, all of these. She loved him endlessly.

It was a time like this, when all she wanted to do was cry, cry, and cry, that she most appreciated how he could make her laugh. She cried, and cried. He held her tightly, letting her weep, and all the while talking. It didn't matter what he said, it was just nice to hear him. And then he'd say something funny, and she'd laugh. She'd cry a little longer, and he'd wipe her tears away both literally and figuratively.

And he'd make her laugh again, until eventually she was laughing so hard that her tears were of laughter rather than sadness.

Evin.

**30. Distance**

Evin watched the sun sink below the glittering water of the ocean with her, enjoying his peaceful moment together with Miri. They didn't get these much, and he meant to make the most of it without bandits or thieves interrupting their time. It was a shame they were both Riders, but this was their life. They lived it.

They just sat together side by side, not even very close together, watching the sun make its way down. To anybody else, it wasn't very romantic in the least. Evin knew far better than that. Their love for each other was beyond distance. No matter how far apart, they held each other in their hearts.

And in between their hearts, there was no distance at all, Evin thought with an inner grin. But even so, it was still better when she was close.

He grabbed her hand, and yanked her over by him. Miri didn't have time to do anything about it, and she fell right into his side in a undignified manner, before she knocked against him and fell into the sand. Evin laughed at her, and she glared, her green eyes reflecting the orange sun to add to the fiery effect of her anger. Evin ignored it, and took the opportunity to kiss her sweetly, slowly, and blissfully.

When they stopped at last, the sun was a little red slice over the dark water.

Miri leaned against him. "If you're going to be redundant, I might as well go with it," she joked. "It _had_ been romantic enough, thanks."

"So?"

"Good point," Miri replied absently, and turned to kiss him again.

Distance didn't matter to them, really. They both knew that. It was unspoken, but it was obvious, Evin decided.

That didn't mean he didn't love holding her as the sun disappeared, for certain. He preferred this to a wonderful memory any time.

He fell asleep against the sand only minutes after she did, and he did not rise till well past the time when the sun came up again.

-------------------

Ha, not exactly drabbles, are they? Oh, well. Same difference.

Assume they eventually marry, have kids, live happily ever after. I know a lot of the timing's COMPLETELY off in this story, but I ask you to ignore it please.

Thanks again for sticking with me here. I'm so relieved. I'm finally done! I actually finished! It's amazing! I feel so happy!

For anybody wondering, I'm working on something very hard, for me at least. I'm going to try to finish a Kel/Dom fic even before I post it, so that I KNOW I'll have it finished. It could take a long time (meaning one to six months, especially considering my Science teacher's love of assigning too much homework), but please stick with me some more and be patient. I think all of you Kel/Dom fans – and perhaps even some Kel/Neal fans (Neal plays quite a part in the Kel/Dom-ness – he actually kisses Kel at one point… ha, you'll see, but no, it's NOT Kel/Neal) Just wait, it'll be great and already finished on time!

I also have a Kel/Dom oneshot that's partly typed up and it's absolutely hilarious. After that, I might attempt to do Sir Neal Starting or To That, I Say Never and get that off of my conscience.

Or, I might give myself this little challenge I'm thinking about giving myself… It'd be fun to see how many completely different ways I can manage to get Kel and Dom together, yet somehow keep them in character –for the most part, at least. Sound any good? I've got a few ideas already. It'd be many oneshots, and a few longer ones, including the ones mentioned above. Do give your opinion, I'd love to know.

Well, now I'm just babbling along in my excitement. Thank you for reading! I hope you loved them all! – Lauren

P.S. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWWWW!!!!! MIRI/EVIN IS SO CUTE!!!! THAT WAS SO SWEET AND AWESOME AND KIND AND WOW AND I HAVE NO CLUE HOW ON EARTH I MANAGED TO WRITE THAT BECAUSE IT WAS SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Okay, I'm done now.


End file.
